


The Privacy of a Cockpit

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: Keith doesn't think this is a good place for... well, what Shiro wanted to do. But he was terrible at saying no to the man.(This takes place after the episode two of the season two so- beware: minor spoilers.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first nsfw fan fiction work. Enough of these and I'll eventually get better.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

 

Despite only housing seven people, it was actually quite difficult to find a private space within the confines of the castle. The bedrooms didn’t exactly have a locking system- allowing for people to walk in and out at their leisure- and the rest of the place was riddled with cameras to maximize security.

Now, while he was fairly certain that Allura was already well aware of the relationship he and Keith possessed, Shiro preferred to have the luxury of complete privacy as much as the next person when it came to certain…aspects of his relationship. 

And well, while it was arguably not completely private, Shiro found the Black Lion’s cockpit to be far more secure than anywhere else.

After all, the Black Lion didn’t kiss and tell.

“Shiro-”

It had taken a lot of coaxing on Shiro’s part to get Keith where he was now- straddling the other’s lap as the Black Paladin sat in the pilot’s chair.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Because I _really_  don’t. In fact, I’m certain that the Black Lion is whole heartedly against this.”

With a soft laugh, Shiro leaned in to kiss his lover reassuringly. “Relax. Remember how the Black Lion let you pilot him? He likes you…”

Shiro’s voice dropped down into a sweet murmur as he continued to speak. “And as a matter of fact- so do I.”

The Red Paladin refused to be charmed so easily.

“Sure he likes me, but this and that are two _completely_ different things, so maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Keith.” Gently, Shiro squeezed at Keith’s hip with his mechanical hand while his other slipped beneath the untucked shirt. Resting it briefly against the small of the other’s back, Shiro continued to speak.  
  
“We haven’t had a moment to ourselves in a while- and after almost getting eaten alive by some kind of alien pack of wolves, I could really use some us time.”

When Shiro put it that way… Ugh, it was difficult for Keith to say no, especially when the warm hand on his back hadn’t stopped moving since the moment he began talking.

“This-” Keith’s voice faltered as Shiro’s palm made its way towards his chest, smoothing lightly over his stomach with rough, battle worn fingertips.

“Just this once.” The sweet voice of his lover whispered. “Please?”

Shiro was playing Keith like a fiddle with the way he spoke against the paladin’s cheek, breath hot and voice husky- causing a visible shiver to pulse through him.

For all his outward reluctance, Keith wanted this too- was sure they would have done something similar while they were stranded on that god forsaken planet had it not been for Shiro’s injury. He had no doubt in his mind that Shiro knew about his desires, knew that Keith missed being intimate as well, and somehow- just somehow- knew how to nudge Keith in a way that made him comfortable enough to succumb.

“Just-”

God, he couldn’t believe he was going to say this.

“Just rubbing, okay? I don’t think I could look at your lion ever again if we make a big mess in here.”

Keith felt the amused smile blossom on Shiro’s face before he saw it. There was instantaneous regret at his choice of words.

“Oh? What did you think I was going to do, kitten? Make you orgasm all over the control panel-”

“Oh no, don’t you dare finish that-”

“-while I took you from behind?”

“Why.” Keith groaned the word out, the red hue on his cheeks spreading down to his neck. Shiro was staring at him now, eyes shining in a way that only ever spelt trouble for Keith.

“Or that maybe I was going to-”

“Oh for the love of- stop talking already-”

“-make you ride me right here-”

“-please, Shiro-”

“-make you cry out just like that until you- mmphf!”

Coiling his arms around the the other’s neck, Keith pulled him in for a heated kiss just to shut Shiro up. With his head tilted just the right way, he slipped his tongue immediately into the other’s mouth, refusing to give him any opportunity to say another word for the next several minutes.

So, how else was Shiro supposed to retaliate, except by using his hands?

As he all too willingly let Keith dominate the kiss- the Red Paladin had done some expert convincing during the first several seconds of lip locking- Shiro instead occupied himself with touching. His left hand moved first- tracing at the muscles delicately, as if he was touching a delicate work of art, before lazily making his way down to stroke at the pelvic indent that led him towards the waistline of Keith’s trousers.

Shiro couldn’t help but inwardly smile when he felt Keith’s hips twitch anxiously, and as he dragged his right hand up now, sliding up the side of the other man’s body, Shiro could hear Keith’s breath hitch.

While one arm was warm- real and alive, the other was all steel- cold to the touch. It made Keith squirm as the metallic fingers grazed over his nipple, and when they pinched, he pulled away from the kiss suddenly to gasp, curling into himself to try and shy away from the touch.

“Too much?” Shiro breathed out the words teasingly, catching his breath after their long kiss.

“N-no.” As Keith shifted on the Black Paladin’s lap, trying to adjust himself, Shiro felt the other’s arousal bump against his own.

“Too little, then?” Hands relocating onto Keith’s bottom, Shiro nudged him forward, pressing them closer together.

Keith bit his lip, his fingers curling and tugging at Shiro’s short locks in return, and he all but struggled to keep from rolling his hips forward into his lover- a struggle that he was, to Shiro’s delight, losing.

“Shiro-”

“No.” Squeezing at the firm ass in his hold, the man gave Keith a dark, pointed look. “Not that name, Keith.”

The Red Paladin flushed even further, darting his eyes down for a moment before meeting Shiro’s eyes.

“T…Takashi.”

He could never admit to anyone just how arousing it was to see the look of satisfaction on Shiro’s face whenever he called him by his first name.

“Yes?”

“Move.”

A little chuckle left Shiro at the one word request. It would’ve seemed more authoritative were it not for the way Keith continued to squirm on his lap, adorably desparate. Leaning down, he pressed his lips along the curve of Keith’s neck.

“As you wish.”

With a push of his hips, Shiro elicited a gasping moan out of Keith. Pressing his face into the tuff of white hair that Shiro insisted on keeping long, Keith ground down on him in return.

Having already indulged in the pleasure that Keith’s body provided before though, Shiro could hardly count their animalistic rutting as enough for him.

What he ached for was to strip his lover naked- to see and touch every inch of bare skin. To have Keith beneath him, his slim legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist, drawing him closer.

He could see Keith now, arching his back impossibly high as Shiro eased into him, mewling at the painful pleasure that pulsed through his body.

See him wiggling his hips, trying to get Shiro to move faster because the steady pace was driving him mad with need.

Teary eyed and clinging onto him for dear life, he could see Keith break down into a begging mess, repeating his name over and over like-

“T-Takashi- Takashi, please- oh god, _please_ -”

Huh?

Shiro snapped out of his reverie to find Keith crying out for him, clawing at his back.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been saying everything out loud, murmuring it slowly as though they were secret sweet nothings into Keith’s ear. He hadn’t realized that all the while he spoke, his fingers had moved to unfasten Keith’s trousers; that his palm had cupped and teased at the growing erection between the other’s legs, making Keith whimper softly.

And now here Shiro was, with his right hand wrapped around the other’s flushed member, pumping it as his thumb teased at the leaking slit. His other hand was resting against Keith’s ass, fingers slipping into the cleft to tease at his twitching entrance, pressing as if to push in, but never committing.

Sandwiched between all of this, Keith was a mess- hips rocking back and forth, pushing into the fingers that were pressing at his hole before thrusting into the grip of Shiro’s metallic hand, slick with his own fluid.

From the way Keith was panting and whining, too caught up in the pleasure to censor himself, and the way he was clinging, fingers digging hard into Shiro’s back, the Black Paladin knew there was only a matter of seconds left.

“Come for me, kitten,” The Shiro’s voice was hot against Keith’s ear, causing a shiver to run through him.

“Cry out for me-”

Keith felt his breathing speed up as Shiro’s hand moved faster along his shaft, squeezing randomly from base to head.

“As loud as you can-”

“Takashi- w-wait no-”

Keith was weak to Shiro when he spoke like that, and never stood a chance of being able to disobey.

“No one’s going to hear you but /me/.”

All at once, Shiro attacked from all over. Just barely breaching Keith’s entrance, the tip of Shiro’s middle finger pushing in, causing a jolt of pain. As his lips latched onto the crook of his lover’s neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark, the hand around his shaft tightened, thumb rubbing around the head of his cock.

If Keith had any objections left on his tongue, they were lost as the sensations together brought him over the edge.

With his body arching towards Shiro, Keith let out a series of cries that rang out through the cockpit. They were cracked, hiccuping mewls, starting off loudly as his orgasm took hold of him. Between their bodies, his cum spurted out, staining both of their shirts with pearly white liquid.

Shiro stroked him through it all, lifting his head to whisper words of praise to Keith, and as the Red Paladin began to settle, coming down for his moment of ecstasy, he let out soft little whimpers to let Shiro know when to stop.

As a moment of silence enveloped them, Shiro moved to wrap his arms around his tired lover while Keith, comfortable within the embrace, planted lazy pecks along the side of Shiro’s face.

“Give me another minute…”

After breaking the silence, Keith’s hand dropped from Shiro’s shoulder and slid down his chest.

“And I’ll…”

Keith’s hand dipped further, running his fingers over the tent that the Black Paladin was still sporting between his legs.

Shiro could hear the devious little smile on Keith’s face and as he glanced towards him, he looked just in time to see the other lick his pretty pink lips.

“Return the favor.”


End file.
